


All Hallow's eve

by Zsterwriter14



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All of the Arcobaleno are unhuman, Demon Reborn, Frankenstien's monster Verde, Gen, Goblin king Mammon, Headless horseman Skull, I wanted to do something cute for spook day, Implied Murder, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tiger demon Fon, Tsuna's there too, Witches familiar/ black dog Colonello, halloween fic, it turned into five pages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: They were the old ones, the ones told from the tongues of humans too afraid of the dark to be anything brave. The creatures told in stories from that taught children to behave lest they were stolen from their home. They were the ones that managed what lurked in the shadows.They were the Night court.





	All Hallow's eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is for FUN because Its spook day.  
> It got away from me.... I'm sorry.  
> This is what I wrote instead of updating Choking on hatred.  
> It'll happen sooner than later.

It was dark on this the hollows eve as they gathered, the moon casting the long shadows from the trees around the clearing. They were ancient things that were rarely older than the ones who gathered in the grove, tall and skeletal with the cold nip in the air stealing their leaves for the coming winter. 

They were the old ones, the ones told from the tongues of humans too afraid of the dark to be anything brave. The creatures told in stories from that taught children to behave lest they were stolen from their home. 

Reborn enters the clearing first, dressed to the nines like the darkest of humanity. He looked almost human until the shadow’s over his shoulders moved and stretched themselves into his abyssal dark wings. “I enter the clearing to bring about the witching hours and the meeting of those of the darkest night. Come my fellows for it is our time to talk and discuss the workings of the mortals on our hallowed night.” He invokes, snapping sharply into the empty air. The golden dark fires of hell dance along his fingers, lighting up the gloom of the clearing enough to darken the shadows between the reaching fingers of the trees. He is darkly beautiful with eyes deeper than tartarus and dark and terrible horns curling from his brow. His dark familiar makes it home on the brim of his hat, large eyes watching the shadows, ready to aide it’s damned master. 

_He had been the morning star, the most beautiful of them all before he fell. Cast aside as he was and reborn from the abyss, now he is the king of the darkest creatures of damnation. The demon king._

“That sounds more pretentious every year,” Verde says dully as he steps into the clearing. The fires of hell catch the reflection of his round spectacles and the gleaming staples the cross his face. He is tall and looming as he ducks under the reaching branches. A patchwork man made from the dead remain of fallen men and gleaming metal holding the first charge of life. Verdant electricity leaps over his fingers as he adjusts his glasses, his face caught in a flat disinterest. A long white coat drapes over his frame, blood splattered and singed from the last time someone tried to burn him alive or his last victim. 

_They tell the story of a monstrous figure and a doctor who played with life until it lead to his unmaking. What the people never hear is about the wicked mind that never ages, brought to life by a thunder bolt from above. About the man who out paced his creator in the esoteric science of life and souls. For Frankenstein's monster looked nothing like people expected._

“When you figure out how to do complicated Geas bound magicks, you can make the new one.” The fallen replies flippantly, weaving a bit of the flame between between his thin fingers. A wind howls through the clearing, blowing from the west in a rush of fallen leaves. The trees shake and the flames flicker, casting wild shadows around the clearing. 

The wind affects neither of the two already standing in the clearing and stops as soon as it starts. Reborn and Verde cast looks to the other side of the clearing, one disinterested and the other smug. “Greetings Fon.” Reborn drawled, tucking his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. 

The dark haired man bowed shallowly to the both of them, his hands disappearing into his large red sleeves. Fon is looks rather human like his companions, save for the dark stripes curled over his cheek bones and the glowing eyes he keeps on both of them. He is endlessly calm, with his benign smile and the relaxed set to his frame, but the air around him twists and tears with anger and the rage of a unrestrained tempest. “Wǎn'ān,” he greets in his own tongue looking between them, “Reborn, Verde. Why have you summoned us on this night?” 

_He had been brighter once, a celestial up in the heavens before he was cast out for his temper. Like all spirits cast from heaven it was all too easy to fall among demons. He is the remains of an old belief, his armies of lesser demons gone and dead to the passage of time._

“Mou~ I am here now. “ Viper says as they melt out of the shadows, their feet inches from the dry brown grass of the clearing. As always they are cloaked in rich dark fabric, showing only their pale hair and a mouth full of sharp teeth and a sharper tongue that strives for only gold framed by blood red markings. The mists of the mountains cling to their cloak like children do their parent, “I expect double the usual tribute to be paid before the dawn arrives for my presence on this night of all others.” They say in a tone that brokers no argument. Though no one can truly see their eyes, all of them can feel the misers piercing look. 

_They are as old as the tall peaks in which they dwell, powerful and knowing among their treasure keep. It is rare to see the goblin king outside their mountain keep for while they are easy to summon with the right reward, they never like leaving their riches for long._

“Whose bright idea was to summon us all tonight of all nights, Kora?” Colonello snarls as he steps into the clearing, one second a big black dog and the next a mortal man with wild blonde hair and wilder glowing eyes. He is not one of them with the binding geass that was laid forever ago by one even more ancient than them, but he is no less dark or dangerous as each in the circle. His chest is bare and covered in streaks of soot and blood from which ever ritual the call pulled him from. 

Reborn narrows his eyes at the blond, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth in a dangerous way. “Where is your master? The geass is the the high witch Lal Mirch, not her pet.” The demon taunts, his wings spreading along his back. 

Colonello growls low in his chest, his form flickering along the edges. “This is her night, she's a bit busy managing the witching hour to deal with angel rejects, Kora.” He near barks. 

_He once roamed the sea drenched cliffs, hoping to lead some unaware traveler astray. He had been the black dog too feral to be tamed and too smart to be killed. That was before he met the last of the Hecate witches and became hers in all the ways that mattered. He was her familiar and favorite tool, always eager to please his mistress._

The hellfire flares brightly within the clearing, the only sign Reborn is in anyway displeased with what the dog said. Colonello grins at him all the same, all sharpness and bad humor with the hints of magic gleaming navy in his sky blue eyes. “Nonetheless, I guess you can be relied on to pass on a message.” Reborn says as he looks at the empty space in their circle. 

”And what is this message that was oh so important for us to know that you summoned us on Hallows eve?” Verde asks pointedly, electricity chittering over his arms. 

”Skull isn't here yet,” Reborn stalls, glancing at Verde with barely concealed amusement. The crackling of lightning snaps across the clearing, Verde’s coat beginning to smolder. 

”Skull is probably attending his duties, like we all should be doing on this night of all.” Colonello argues, lips pulled back into a snarl. “If we wait on him we'll be here till all saints day.” 

”Wait for who?” The creature in question asks, suddenly among them without warning. Their eyes flash over to the sixth and final member of their nocturnal council. He is probably the least human of them all, his face eerily beautiful with features that are too sharp, eyes too bright, and the slender point to his pierced ears. Bangles of teeth and bone clatter around his wrists and ankles as he leans against one of the massive trees, his head resting in the crook of his arm. Black-violet smoke curls from his neck, stark against the deep violet of his motorbike suit he had taken to wearing in the new century. 

”Mou~You are the only one running late Horsemen.” Viper states with disinterest, their unseen gaze still on Reborn. “Reborn insisted on waiting on you.” 

_No one was quite clear on what the horseman was. Be he a disquieted spirit searching for revenge or a benevolent messenger of death on his dark steed. Some thought him to be fae with his slender limbs and strange beauty while others thought him a demon with head severed from his neck as it was. All they knew was he was powerful in his own right and he was nary to be crossed. Lest he take their head._

”Oh, I was waylaid by some enthusiastic fans when I was summoned. Nearly lost my head trying to get here.” Skull says casually, shrugging his shoulders like the adolescent mortals he resembled. 

The others stare at him for a moment, a mix of disbelief and disapproval before dismissing him. “We're all here now Reborn, why have you summoned us?” Fon asks, moving the gathering along. 

Reborn grins to them, looking around the circle with a air of ratified energy. “As we all know, our circle has been out of balance ever since Luce's... ascension to the higher plane." Reborn states grimly, at odds with the sharp smile on his face, clasping his hands behind his back. The others radiate varying levels of pleased satisfaction and mild regret, sharp looks shared between them. 

”We weren't in balance when she was still... among us.” Verde says flatly, a passing flame gleaming across his lenses. The others, minus Colonello who never really met Luce, voice their agreement. 

”And wasn't it that...er, _man_ that brought us together in the first place?” Skull adds on, looking at the others for confirmation. “Did we even know what she was supposed to bring to the group?” 

”Unity,” Viper says dryly, the mists clinging to them fanning around the clearing the longer they all stayed. Skull wrinkles his nose in distaste, his own smoky essence swirling around himself as if trying to protect him from an invisible presence.“Apparently.” 

”Why do you need a new one then? Kora,” Colonello asks, brows drawn together in confusion. “You guys seem to work together fine on your own.” 

Skull rolls his eyes in tandem with Viper’s scoff, Reborn's smirk twisting into a mocking one. “Not group unity, _Magical unity_ you dumb canine.” Verde scolds, his gaze unimpressed at the insinuation. “The whole point of us being together in the same group is so we can use our... unique expertise to keep the night and its creatures in balance. We could be arch enemies with seven different blood feuds and still be able to do that effortlessly, if we had unity.” 

”But we don't because Luce was... not quite right,” Fon says plainly, his aura snapping and growling at the thought of her. 

”She tried too hard and thought she knew us better than we did... but we already knew that,” Skull says pointedly, turning his head back towards Reborn.”I really hope you didn't call us here on the one night people actually try their luck just to talk about the same problem we've been having for the last century. Not all of us have legions of damned human souls contracted to do our bidding.” 

The demon smiles wickedly at the creature in a way that told him exactly what he thought of that, Skull glowered with a hiss. “Of course not. I called you all here because I have the solution.” The demon says plainly, as if talking about the weather. 

Verde levels the fallen an unimpressed look, electricity traveling along the stark metal stitches in his flesh. “You found a creature powerful enough to balance us out? The possibility of that is highly improbable given the fact we banished Luce's entire species when she ascended. Summoning another of the elder one's from the abyss would be pose too high a risk to justify the results.” Verde points out, sending a suppressed shiver through the group. 

Reborn’s smile only grew sharper, the flames lighting the clearing flaring in response. “I found something even better,” The fallen purrs, turning his head to the empty space at the head of the clearing where Luce had once stood. 

Standing there now is a young man with gravity defying brown hair and glowing amber eyes. He is soft looking and small with a slouch to his shoulders and a fidget in his fingers, his frame covered in a loose navy blue sweater vest and a white short sleeve. He looks like any one of their victims, a unassuming teenager except dark fire glitters along his claw tipped finger and there are black and orange feathers poking out from the bottom of his vest. He squeaks when they turn their eyes to him and he looks younger than even Skull. 

“Meet Sawada Tsunayoshi,” Reborn states, sweeping a hand towards the adolescent. “Also known as the Night Phoenix of Namimori.” 

The teen waves a small clawed hand at the dark creatures gathered in the clearing, looking like he would burst into flame at the drop of a hat. They can feel the ancient magicks of the gathering twisting around the dark version of the fire bird like a curious cat, rumbling through the geass bond that sits in their essence. “Hi?” The phoenix squeaks out in Japanese, looking at each of them with more fear than the last.He 

They look at each other, feeling the richness of night magic, fire, and harmony pulsing from Tsunayoshi, before a pleased expression crosses their faces.Reborn smirks triumphantly at them, all too pleased with himself for finding the fledgling. 

“Welcome to the night court, Tsunayoshi.” Skull says eventually being the closest to the phoenix, head under one arm with a sharp smile. “And happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, I was implying that Luce had been an elder god like from Lovecraft. The reason she isn't there is because they disposed of her and her kin centuries ago.


End file.
